My Scariest Elevator Ride
by MildlyInsane
Summary: JD gets stuck in the elevator when it breaks. But guess who else is there with him? The Janitor is! Oh no! AND JD has the flu! But Dr. Cox will take care of him, in a non-slash kind of way. If you've read my other story, you'd know that I love those guys.
1. Chapter 1

**_xxxxxx_**

JD hadn't been feeling well all day, so he was very relieved when his shift had finally come to an end. Throughout the day, he found himself feeling very cold, and even shivering, and on various occasions, he had felt as though he might pass out. On top of that, simply put, he felt completely miserable, as his entire body ached. He thought he probably had the flu, and was forcing himself to work too hard when he should have been doing next to nothing to ease his symptoms.

Nevertheless, his shift was over now. It was 5:00 in the morning, and he was extremely sleep deprived, but now he could finally go home and sleep, and maybe try to get over whatever sickness he had. (probably the flu)

Presently, he was on the third floor of the hospital. He stepped into the elevator, and waited for the door to close. Before it closed, however, JD noticed the janitor coming toward the elevator. JD's eyes widened. He didn't like being anywhere near the janitor if he could avoid it, and though it would just be a short trip down to the ground floor, it could be about 45 seconds or so... 45 seconds... alone, with the janitor. He did not want to be in an elevator with the janitor for 45 seconds during which the janitor could probably accomplish murder...

JD wanted to push the "close door" button, however, if he closed the door like he had in the past, the janitor might cause the elevator to stop working again... somehow. Last time he did that, he climbed down the elevator shaft with duct tape... Who knows what he would have done if Dr. Cox hadn't shown up... and who knows what he would do if the event re-occurred...

JD remained frozen in his state of near panic as the janitor walked into the elevator and the door closed behind him. JD looked up at the janitor, nervously.

"Which floor?" he squeaked.

The janitor looked back down at him, "it doesn't really matter. I don't have anywhere to go. Just hanging out..."

JD frowned. What was the janitor planning?

"Okay then," JD said, nervously, pressing the ground floor button. JD moved to the corner of the elevator, as far away from the janitor as he could get, and waited for the elevator to reach it's destination.

"So, what are you going to do this weekend?" the janitor asked, very casually.

JD looked up at him, confused as the casualness of his question, "work... and sleep..." After a brief moment of silence, he decided he should ask the janitor what he was going to do as well, because he knew the janitor could probably use his lack of inquiry to somehow be angry with him, so he went ahead and asked,"what are you going to do this weekend?"

The janitor looked at JD, but didn't respond. Just then, the elevator halted to a stop.

JD's eyes widened again, "No!" he said, rushing over to the array of buttons on the wall, and pushing them franticly. The elevator did not move any longer, however many times JD pounded the buttons. He looked up at the janitor who was grinning.

"Did you do this?" he asked, anger and exhaustion evident in his voice.

"No," the janitor responded, "I'm serious. I really didn't. I just think it's kind of funny that this would happen... right before you were about to leave."

JD frowned, "make it start working again!"

"How could I possibly do that from in here?" the janitor asked, with sarcasm in his voice.

JD scowled at him and walked over to the elevator emergency phone. He picked it up and held it up to his ear. As the phone that it would call within the hospital began to ring.

"Hello?" he heard someone say on the other end.

"Dr. Cox?" JD asked.

"Newbie?" Dr. Cox sarcastically asked back JD could hear Dr. Cox exhale tiredly into the phone, and then he heard the phone disconnect.

"Looks like we're stuck in here," the janitor laughed.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_He he he. I know this is extremely short, but I'm writing another chapter for it, so don't you worry. Please leave me some reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Good day: I'm updating twice in one day!! Woooot!! I just get too excited about some of my stories. _**

**_Thank you, my reviewers, gottaluvscrubs, and JDElliotForever. It didn't take long for you guys to review my previous chapter..._**

**_xxxxxx_**

JD walked back to the corner farthest away from the janitor, and looked tiredly back at the older man, "I really don't want to play your games right now, okay? Could you just make the elevator start working again? Please?" he pleaded.

"I'm telling the truth. I didn't make it stop working. Someone will figure out that it's broken soon though, I'm sure..." the janitor assured him, smiling.

JD sighed, "do you at least have a phone on you? A cell phone? Mine is in the doctor's locker room... So is my pager..."

"Do you think I have a cell phone?" the janitor asked.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" JD said, raising his voice.

"No. I don't," the janitor asked, "you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"_I'm_ being a jerk?" JD argued, "just leave me alone," he said, sitting down on the floor of the elevator, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

"You're kind of grouchy today..." the janitor noted.

JD looked up at him, "I'm grouchy today? Am I? I wonder why... _Maybe_ it's because I've been working ALL DAY, while the entire time I've felt like dying. I've been waiting all day to get home, so I can finally go to sleep, and now that I've finally gotten off work, _you_ have to go and mess with me _again_."

"Fine," the janitor said, looking disappointed, "I'll just leave you alone over there in your special grouchy doctor bubble."

"Good," JD said, closing his eyes again. He felt as though he could probably fall asleep right then and there, leaning against the wall...

* * *

Apparently JD had managed to fall asleep, because before he knew it he noticed that he was waking up. He looked over to where the janitor had been, but he wasn't there any longer. He looked around, but the janitor didn't seem to be in the elevator at all.

Perhaps it had started working again, and the janitor had simply left him there?

JD stood up, but immediately felt dizzy and his head throbbed. He slumped back down. He would just sit there for a moment and wait until he felt better and would try again...

"Hey, scooter?" he heard the janitor's voice... It sounded like it was coming from the ceiling... JD looked up. Sure enough the janitor had taken off one of the ceiling tiles and was looking down from the hole it had created, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," JD said, "what are you doing up there?"

"Trying to figure out why the elevator stopped," the janitor answered.

_Was he really?_ JD wondered, _Did that mean that the janitor really wasn't responsible for the elevator breaking down?_

"How long was I asleep?" JD asked.

"Don't know... about half an hour maybe," the janitor responded.

JD nodded, "didn't you climb down the elevator shaft before? I mean, couldn't you just climb up the same way you climbed down that one time, and tell someone that the elevator is broken?"

"It's a lot easier to climb down than up," the janitor told him.

JD nodded again. He felt completely awful. He wanted to just go to sleep for a few days straight. He was shivering quite a lot by this point, as he likely had a fever. Even just sitting up was making his head throb. He laid down on the elevator floor, trying anything at all to make himself feel even slightly better.

"Seriously, are you alright?" the janitor asked again, "you look kind of like you're dying."

"I'm fine," JD said again, "I think I just have the flu."

"Hmm. The flu sucks," the janitor said.

JD looked up at him, "I know. Do you know how to fix the elevator yet?" he asked, trying to get the janitor to hurry up and fix their problem instead of talking to him.

"Nah," the janitor answered, "I don't think it can be fixed from in here. You might want to move; I'm coming back down there."

Before JD had time to move, the janitor jumped back down into the elevator, almost landing on JD, who was quite tense, "why didn't you wait for me to move? You almost landed on me!"

"I didn't though," the janitor said.

JD frowned and wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to shiver. Every time he got the flu it always seemed like he was dying. He wondered if he was just over-reacting, or if somehow he just got worse symptoms than normal people did.

The janitor looked concerned. He started rummaging through a bag that he had with him. This caused JD to become interested in what the janitor was doing. What was he looking for? JD, trying to move as least as possible, looked over to where the janitor was standing.

The janitor pulled a coat out of the bag, "here," he said, walking over to JD who involuntarily shrunk back away from him.

JD just stared up at the janitor, not moving to take the coat from him.

"Come on," the janitor urged, "you're shivering. Just put the coat on. I've had the flu before, so I know that you'd probably like to cover up with something to keep warm."

JD was extremely nervous, "no thanks," he said, not knowing what the janitor was panning... Had he put spiders in the coat?? Or maybe dry ice?! He definitely wasn't putting it on.

"Come on. Why won't you ever just let me be nice when I decide to be?" the janitor asked.

"It's no big deal," JD urged, "I'll be fine."

The janitor took another step toward JD, who couldn't help but look completely terrified, "you're still shivering... I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well... don't. It's scary," JD blurted out.

"Oh, so you _don't_ want me to be nice to you?" the janitor asked.

JD frowned, "no! I do want you to be nice... but since you never are, I can't trust you, so when you _do_ try to be nice, I am not sure if you're just trying to trick me."

"That _is_ true," the janitor agreed, "you can never be sure if I'm just trying to trick you..."

They both looked over at the elevator's phone as it started to ring. Since JD was laying on the floor, the janitor managed to reach the phone first.

"Hello?" JD listened to the janitor talk into the phone, "he's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Who is it?" JD asked the janitor, "are they asking for me?"

The janitor sighed and handed JD the phone.

"Hello?" JD asked.

"Hey, Newbie," Dr. Cox said on the other end, "are you trapped in the elevator?"

"Yeah! That's what I wanted to tell you before. That's why I called, but you unplugged the phone. I tried to tell you-" JD answered.

"Woah, slow down there, Marissa," Dr. Cox interrupted, "I thought you were just being annoying, but then I noticed that none of the elevators are working."

"So, are you going to get someone to fix it?" JD asked, his voice sounding as though he was panicking.

"Of course we are," Dr. Cox answered, "even though it would be funny to keep you stuck in there with the janitor, as doctors and such at a hospital... we _kind of need_ elevators."

"How long do you think it will take?" JD asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Cox answered, "I'm not an elevator expert. Oh, and Kelly?"

JD sighed, "yeah?"

"Are you sick? I noticed you looked like hell today, and that you sound like you're about to die of a panic attack. Now, I know that being a little girl stuck in an elevator with a big scary man is probably scary for you, but you need to just stay calm... honestly," Dr. Cox said.

"Was that a question that you wanted an answer to, or are you just ranting?" JD asked.

"I already know the answer. I think you've got the flu. If you do, you need to stay home until you get better, kay?" he responded, "now I'm going to let you two get back to your slumber party."

JD heard the phone hang up. He handed the phone back to the janitor, but the janitor just frowned back at him, "I'm not your phone boy. You hang it back up."

JD painfully pulled himself off of the floor and crawled over to where the phone belonged, and put it back in place. Then he laid down on the floor again, "I think I'm dying," he said quietly.

"Aww, come on. You're over-reacting..." the janitor said, "want some pain pills?"

JD looked over to the janitor, as he took some bottles from the bag he had been carrying, "is that even your bag?" he asked, "those are prescription meds... What are you doing with them?"

"Don't know," the janitor said, "you want them or not?"

JD shook his head, "no, I don't want them."

"Fine," the janitor said, "what do you want to do while we wait for the elevator to start back up?"

"What do I want to do?" JD repeated, "how about nothing? ...I think I'm going to pass out."

"Really?" the janitor asked.

JD nodded just as the world around him faded into darkness.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Woooooot!! Like always, I'm making this up as I go... so I appologize in advance if I accidently screw it up... I was going to only write 2 chapters, but I need to write more, methinks. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm not sure how I feel about this story... If I was going to rate it, I think it would just be average... I liked my other story better... _**

**_Anyway, thank you: gottaluvscrubs, darkorangecat, Aiedail01, JDElliotForever, and Bells of Tomorrow, for reviewing. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

The janitor stared at JD who had just passed out in front of him. What was he supposed to do? He was trapped in an elevator with a doctor who was sick, and had just passed out... and he was only a janitor...

He didn't really know what he should do, so he just did what he thought he should do. He knelt down beside the doctor and shook him by the shoulder, "Hey, Scooter, you okay?" he asked, but the doctor didn't wake up, "wake up, Scooter," he urged, but JD remained still.

The janitor sighed and grabbed the phone, which automatically dialed the phone through which they had been conversing with Dr. Cox.

"What is it now, Newbie?" Dr. Cox said into the phone.

"Uh," the janitor said, "he passed out. I was calling to ask you what I should do about that..."

"Are you serious?" Dr. Cox asked, sounding more than aggravated, "did you hit him?"

"What? No. He has been complaining that he was sick and that he has the flu, and then he just passed out," the janitor explained.

"Have you tried waking him up?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Yeah," the janitor answered.

Dr. Cox sighed. Patients with the flu didn't usually just pass out. It was probably because JD had been sick all day only didn't say anything about it and continued working, so his body was so exhausted that he just passed out, "just try to wake him up. Hopefully the elevators will be fixed soon and I can have a look at him..."

"Okay," the janitor said, hanging up the phone.

The janitor took the bag he had been carrying with him and put it under JD's head, as a makeshift pillow, and covered the doctor with the coat he had taken out of it earlier, and shook his shoulders again, trying to wake him up.

JD's eyes opened slowly, but he still looked as though he was dizzy, and could likely pass out again. When he noticed that the janitor was kneeling over him, he started to feel more than uneasy.

"Hey, before you freak out, just listen to me, okay?" the janitor requested, "you're a doctor, so tell me what's wrong with you, and what I should do until the elevator starts working again."

"I'm fine," JD managed to say, "I'm just tired."

"I don't think so," the janitor said, "you didn't just fall asleep. You passed out."

"Don't worry about it," JD assured him, "I've had the flu before. It sucks, but I'll be fine."

JD looked down and noticed that the coat which the janitor had offered him earlier was now covering him. He would have tried to move it, but he was so tired that he just left it.

"Are you sure it's just the flu?" the janitor asked, "I mean, I know you're a doctor, so you would know before I would, but do people normally pass out from just the flu?"

"It's not unheard of," JD said. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he was trying to keep himself awake. He didn't want to sleep in an elevator with only himself and the janitor inside of it.

To try to keep himself awake, he decided he should stand up rather than laying down. The minute he stood up, however, he regretted it. He felt dizzy, and for a moment his vision was very much impaired. He leaned against the wall, as the janitor looked at him.

"Maybe you should sit back down," the janitor suggested.

JD simply nodded and slumped back down against the wall, "if I fall asleep... do you promise not to do anything to me?" he squeaked.

"You passed out, and I could have done whatever I wanted to you," the janitor said. He noticed JD's eyes grow wider, "but I didn't... and I won't. What fun would that be? You're practicly dying... you wouldn't even fight back. Maybe later though."

JD stressfully exhaled and closed his very tired eyes. Laying on the floor of a trapped elevator with a crazy stalker janitor was definately not his definition of treatment for the flu...

* * *

As the men who had been called to fix the elevator entered the building, Dr. Cox was the first to greet them, "listen up here, guys," he immediately said, "you need to get the elevators working fast, kay? I don't know what you need to do, but just get to the point and get it done."

One of the men responded, "we'll fix it as fast as we can, sir, but if you're yelling at us, it won't make us get it done any faster."

Cox scowled at him, "just get to work then."

The man nodded and the few men got to work doing whatever needed to be done to fix the elevators, "It should only take a minute if it's what we suspect," the man said to Cox, who nodded and started walking toward the elevator which was occupied by JD and the janitor.

* * *

The janitor was standing, leaning against the wall of the elevator, looking at JD with a mixture of confusion and worry when the elevator started moving again.

When the door opened, as he expected that Dr. Cox would be waiting, he made sure to appear indifferent about the situation. Just as had guessed, Cox was standing in front of the door as it opened.

Cox looked at JD, and then up to the janitor, "Did you even try to wake him up?"

"Yeah," the janitor said, "he did wake up. And then he went to sleep."

Dr. Cox walked over to JD and knelt beside him, "Hey Newbie!" he said loudly, putting his hand on JD's shoulder.

JD jumped slightly at Dr. Cox's voice as he opened his eyes, "what?" he said quietly, "my shift is over... what do you want?"

"Newbie... You look like you've been hit by a bus and you're asleep on an elevator floor," Dr. Cox said, "I don't think you should expect that I'd want you to do any work... I think you need to be admitted..."

"No. I'm fine... I just need to sleep. I'm going home," JD told him.

"And, how do ya think you're going to get there?" Dr. Cox questioned.

"I'm going to drive..." JD told him.

Dr. Cox looked at him for a moment and laughed stressfully, "ya passed out there Newbie... You aren't driving."

"Well, I'm not staying here," JD said, pulling himself up, wincing as he did so. He put his hand up to his head, which throbbed as he stood, "I need some medicine before I go though."

"Alright, Newbie... I'm driving you home," Dr. Cox offered, "Janitor? Make sure he gets to my car. I'll be out there as soon as I pick up some pills." Dr. Cox walked away, leaving JD with the janitor, again.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Wooooot!! Leave me a review please, if you want... Even if you hate it... Actually... if you hate it... don't even tell me... It will just make me sad._**

**_Oh, and there's going to be another chapter... so don't think this is all there is... :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_:) I'm so glad that so many people seem to be enjoying my story. :) Thank you, my reviewers: Bells of Tomorrow, Witty-Kate, spidersfrommars, gottaluvscrubs, darkorangecat, hurkydoesntknow, and WHPIAR._**

**_Because of what I have written in this chapter about JD living with Turk and Carla still, we must assume this story takes place before he moved out of their apartment... Clearly... but I wouldn't want you thinking that I'm a moron and missed a huge chunk of the show. (Although I haven't really seen much of season 7... so I don't know where they are all living now...) :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

JD looked nervously up at the janitor.

"Let's go then," the janitor said, grabbing JD's arm.

JD pulled his arm back, "I can get there myself," he said.

The janitor shook his head, "nope. You might be able to get there yourself, but when you pass out in the hallway somewhere, I don't want Dr. Cox blaming me for it. I'm walking with you to make sure you get there."

"Fine," JD agreed.

The janitor walked close beside JD, but didn't hold on to his arm as he had originally, as he knew that JD might freak out and refuse to walk with him. When they reached Dr. Cox car, JD pulled on the handle only to find that it was locked.

"Okay. I made it. You can go now," JD told the janitor.

"I'm just going to stay here with you until Dr. Cox gets out here, okay?" the janitor told him.

JD sighed, "I'm not a little kid," he said tiredly, "I can wait out in the parking lot by myself. He should be here soon anyway," he continued, leaning against the side of his mentor's car.

"Come on... I don't know why you're so scared of me," the janitor argued.

"You don't? _You_ don't know why _I_ am scared of you? Are you serious? Who wouldn't be scared of you?" JD retorted.

The janitor sighed, "you and I both know that there is a time and a place for me to mess with you. And you and I both know this isn't the time... It would be a nice place though..."

JD looked worried, "I wish you'd just leave me alone."

"No you don't," the janitor said, "it would just be weird if I did."

They stood there silently for a minute and then JD saw Dr. Cox walk out of Sacred Heart. He sighed with visible relief and looked up at the janitor.

"See ya later, Scooter," the janitor said, walking back toward the door of the building, "make sure you get better fast... it's no fun picking on a sick guy..." he yelled back to JD as the janitor walked back into the hospital.

Dr. Cox hit the unlock button on his keys, "get in Newbie," he said.

JD nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the car as Dr. Cox sat down in the driver's seat.

As they drove, Dr. Cox noticed that JD looked nothing short of completely miserable, "you gonna be okay, Newbie?"

JD just nodded, not saying anything.

"Newbie?" Dr. Cox called over to JD. The younger doctor had closed his eyes and didn't seem to be paying attention to what Dr. Cox was saying.

"Newbie!" Dr. Cox said again, "Hey, Karrie! I'm talking to you."

JD sighed and turned toward Dr. Cox, "yeah?" his tired voice managed.

"Do you need me to call someone to stay with you until Turk or Carla get off work?" he offered.

"I'm not a little kid," JD argued, "I don't need anyone to watch over me. I just need to sleep for a while."

Dr. Cox nodded, "Alright."

They pulled up to JD's apartment building, and JD stepped out of Dr. Cox's car. Cox had intended to simply leave as soon as JD reached the building, but when he considered that the younger man had lost consciousness due to his illness just a short time before, he thought it might be best to walk with him up to his apartment, just in case he passed out again. As annoying as his protege was sometimes, he didn't deserve to have to risk losing consciousness in the hallway of his building, and to have no one there to help him get where he needed to be.

Dr. Cox quickly opened the car door and stepped out, running around to JD's side, "listen up, there, Gretchen," he started, "I'm walking up there with you, just to make sure you make it there without passing out, kay? But this doesn't mean you can consider this a date."

JD couldn't help but smile, even though he felt awful. He nodded and led the way up to his apartment, with Dr. Cox close behind.

They walked into the apartment where JD lived with Turk and Carla.

"Thanks, Dr. Cox," JD said, walking toward his bedroom, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"No you won't," Dr. Cox told him, "I doubt you'll be over this in just one day, Newbie. If you come into work and you're still sick, I'm sending you right back home, so don't even bother."

JD shrugged, "whatever," he quickly gave up arguing, as he was completely exhausted, "I'm going to sleep... I'll see you... just later... sometime." Without even closing his bedroom door he crawled onto his bed and under the covers.

Dr. Cox sighed and turned to leave, but took one last look at JD before he left. The older doctor was off duty at Sacred Heart for the time being... and he didn't really have anything else to do, so he supposed that he could stay here for just a little while. It would be irresponsible of him, as a doctor, to allow JD to stay alone, right?

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I was going to leave it at this... but I have decided to be nice, and I'm going to write up one last chapter for you guys. :) (But it probably won't be very long... Not that my chapters are ever long anyway...)_**

**_And as always, I'd love to read your reviews. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Good Day. Thank you Bells of Tomorrow, gottaluvscrubs, hurkydoesntknow, raven2547, Aqua Mage, darkorangecat, Kati J, and JDElliotForever... (for reviewing Chapter 4.)_**

**_Here is the last chapter... which isn't that great... But you know... Maybe you'll like it more than I do, since I can be kind of critical of myself sometimes... or so I've been told._**

**_xxxxxx_**

Dr. Cox sat on the sofa in JD's apartment, watching television. Occasionally, he would glance at JD who was very sound asleep due to being ill, and having taken rather strong medication as treatment. The older doctor hadn't slept in quite some time. He had been at Sacred Heart all day, and well into the morning, and then the whole incident with the elevator and JD being sick cheated him out of even more sleep.

He knew that JD would probably be perfectly fine if he just left him there alone; he would probably sleep the entire time Dr. Cox was there, and never even know that he had stayed at all, which was not necessarily a bad thing. He didn't want JD to know that he had stayed to keep an eye on him. Nevertheless, he just didn't feel right about leaving the younger doctor all alone. The flu was almost never as big of a deal as it felt like to the person who happened to be ill, but he couldn't help but feel worried about JD, since he had in fact passed out earlier, which was not entirely common in flu patients.

Turk and Carla would probably be at work for another few hours, so, since JD would be fine simply sleeping in the other room... surely it wouldn't hurt anything if Dr. Cox caught up on a bit of sleep right there on the sofa... Just for a few minutes...

* * *

Dr. Cox stayed asleep for longer than he had anticipated, and awoke to the sound of JD's apartment door opening. He sighed and turned to see Carla and Turk.

Turk didn't look too happy to see him, "Dr. Cox? What are you doing here?"

"Your girlfriend in there," he began pointing toward JD's room, "is sick, if ya didn't notice there, Ghandi, and I just drove him home."

"Didn't he get off work like... a few hours ago?" Turk asked, "and why were you asleep on the couch?"

Dr. Cox didn't know how to respond. He didn't want Turk or Carla to know that he was worried about JD, and even more, he didn't want them to tell JD that he had stayed.

Turk simply looked confused, while Carla wore an expression not much unlike the expression a teen-aged girl would make while witnessing a puppy sleeping with a kitten.

"Awww," she began, "you stayed to look after him!"

"No!" Dr. Cox quickly corrected, "No, no no no no no! I was just doing what any doctor would do..."

Carla continued smiling, while Turk just looked confused still, "I'm goin to bed, baby," Turk said to Carla.

"I'll be there in a minute," Carla told him as he went into their bedroom.

"Carla," Dr. Cox whispered, "if you tell newbie about this..."

"I won't tell him," Carla promised, "you look tired. You should go home. We'll take care of Bambi... You don't have to worry," she smiled at him.

Dr. Cox sighed, "I mean it... don't you tell him."

Carla nodded, and kept smiling as Dr. Cox left the apartment.

* * *

JD woke up later that day, and walked into their apartments main room, to see Carla cooking something, and Turk sitting on the sofa watching television.

He tilted his head slightly, looking at Carla, "when did you guys get home?" he asked.

"Just a few hours after you did, I think," Carla answered, walking up to JD and putting her hand on his forehead, "are you feeling better today, Bambi? We noticed you looked sick yesterday."

"Was Dr. Cox here when you got home?" JD asked.

Carla didn't answer for a moment, "...no, it was just you. Why?"

"Well, he drove me home, because I was sick and he didn't think I should drive... and I guess I had a dream that he stayed in the other room for a while, watching TV... I guess it was just a dream... He wouldn't have stayed," JD explained, looking slightly disappointed.

Carla didn't say anything. She simply gave JD a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I'm feeling kind of better today, but not completely better... I think Dr. Cox wouldn't want me going to work getting everyone else sick, so I'm just going to have someone else cover my next shift," JD said, "anyway, I think I'm going to go back to sleep... I still don't feel that great..."

"Alright," Carla said, "let me know if there's anything I can do to make you feel better, okay?"

JD nodded and went back into his bedroom, closing the door this time... He could have sworn that Dr. Cox had stayed in the apartment for a while... But he figured having the flu and simultaneously having a slight difficulty distinguishing dreams from reality was not very uncommon at all...

Now that he thought about it... _Of course_ Dr. Cox hadn't stayed. When, in real life, would Dr. Cox stay to make sure he was alright? Never... But JD could dream, couldn't he? Maybe one day his mentor would care enough to do something like that...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I suck at endings... :( I hope I didn't disappoint anyone..._**

**_Leave me a review anyway though... maybe I at least did almost a good job??_**


End file.
